Splinter: Issue 1
This is a new Marvel Fanon-Made Roleplay named Splinter. This is the official page for the RP. This RP takes place in the alternate Marvel dimension of MCU known as Earth-1999. If you want to join this RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of my approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. Currently, these people will be RPing in this series. * Infamoussnakegang - Joseph Palomo * Thecryingwolf3553 - Garin von Brandt * PyroHunter16 - Makoto Narumi * Ghostaree - Adria Levenheim * TheSuperiorOne - Naethan Singh If you want to join, make a character on this wiki with an ability. Then put a link to your character down in the comments and we will look it over. First, we'll determine if your power is Over-Powered or not. Then, we'll review your character. Afterwards, your character will be modified according to your instruction. Now, let's begin. June 13rd, 2016 3:30 PM in London, England. Makoto was just leaving his final college class of the day and about to head home before he overheard a few students talking. Student 1: Hey, you hear about that new night club? Student 2: Yeah, I heard the place is sick! Student 1: Let's ask a bunch a friends and go! Student 2: I'm down, let's go!'' The two students go to talk to their friends about the club, as Makoto sits on his bike, gloves on and about to put his helmet on'' Makoto: *A night club, huh? I guess it could be fun.* Kazasumi: *Sounds like fun to me. Let's do it, Makoto.* Makoto: *You're taking over for that then.*'' Puts on his helmet, sets up some music, and revs up his bike'' Kazasumi: *That's the idea, Mack.* Makoto: Please don't call me that...'' Just as he's about to leave, a black-haired Filipino girl walks up and taps him on the shoulder'' Hm?'' He pauses his music and takes off his helmet'' Girl: H-hi. You're Makoto, right? Makoto: Uh, yeah... Can I help you...? Girl: You heard about that new night club, right? Makoto: Yeah... Why? Girl: I'd... uh... *It sure isn't easy asking someone out, even if it was a dare!* Makoto: Well...? Girl: I'd like to go with you to that club!!'' She blurts this sentence out as quickly as possible, closing her eyes and blushing fiercely from asking Makoto out'' Makoto: Oh... um...'' He blushes slightly himself, then shakes his head to clear his thoughts'' Girl: I-is... Is that a no...?'' She pouts and looks at him in disappointment'' Makoto: Oh, I'd be fine going with you. I was planning on going myself, so you asking me to go is perfect. Girl: Really!?!'' Her eyes light up and sparkle like an anime character'' Makoto: Yeah, of co- What's with that sparkle?! Girl: Nothing~! Here!'' She quickly gets out a pen and paper from her bag, writes her name, address, and phone number on it, then hands it to Makoto'' Pick me up at 7 PM, got it? Makoto: Sure...'' Looks at the paper to check her name'' Reina. Cute name.'' He folds the paper up and puts it in a pocket inside his jacket before putting his helmet back up'' Reina: Thanks~ I'll see you at 7~!!'' She runs off towards her friends, who then immediately start talking about what just happened'' Makoto: Oh boy...'' He puts his helmet back on, switches the music back on, and slips the visor down before flipping up the kickstand and driving back to his flat. Once he arrives at his flat, he sets his helmet and backpack down on the couch and goes to his room to shower. Afterwards, he puts on dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt before sitting down and watching some anime.'' 6:45 PM in London, England. Makoto checks the time and remembers his date. Makoto: Right... Kazasumi: *Let me handle all the talking, Makoto. I got this.* Makoto: You are the playboy...'' He gets up, putting on his leather jacket and zipping it up as he gets the paper from his earlier hoodie and calls the number Hello, Reina?'' Reina:'' Ah, Makoto! I was wondering when you'd call! Anyways, hurry up and get over here! I don't wanna be late!!'' Makoto: I'm on my way, just wanted to confirm your address.' He reads the address out loud as the GPS app in his phone locates Reina's house and transmits the data to Makoto's bike helmet via Bluetooth'' Reina:'' That's exactly it! You've got 10 minutes, Makoto. Don't be late~ She hangs up on Makoto as he sets his music up and revs up his bike.'' Makoto: Well then...'' He takes Kazasumi's pendant off his belt and looks at it.'' Time for you to hit the stage.'' He holds the pendant to his neck as a chain appears from one side of the pendant and loops around Makoto's neck to hold itself in place'' Kazasumi: *Reina seems pretty hot, I'd hit it.* Makoto: *You'd do any hot girl you see...*'' He puts his helmet on, flips the visor up and kickstand down, and drives off to Reina's house'' Kazasumi: *You know how I am.* Makoto: *You're part of my mind, after all.* Kazasumi: *Damn right.* Makoto: *Yeah, I'll tell you when to take over.*'' He pulls up in front of Reina's house, or rather the gate to her mansion'' *Whoa... I was not expecting this...*'' He calls up Reina and tells her that he's arrived'' Reina:'' I'm on my way, one sec! She's exits her house, locks the door, and runs over to Makoto with a helmet in one hand and a sweater in the other. She's currently wearing a black dress with a pearl necklace and some other fancy pieces of jewelry. She's also got a purse on her, for holding her personal items.'' Alright, let's go! Makoto: Safety first, Reina-chan.'' He taps his helmet to remind her'' Reina: I know, I know. One second.'' She puts her sweater on, then puts her own helmet on and holds on to Makoto from behind'' Let's go~! Makoto: Ah... Right...'' He blushes slightly under his helmet, then drives off to the night club. They both arrive at around 7:05 PM, and go through the entrance.'' Bouncer: IDs? Makoto: Here.'' He holds up his ID to the bouncer as Reina gets out her own ID'' Bouncer: Hm... Alright, you're clear. They've got a metal detector in there, so remember that. Makoto: Got it.'' He and Reina put away their ideas and head to the security checkpoint.'' Guard: Alright, all metal objects in this tray, guns too.'' Puts a trey in front of the two'' Makoto: Ladies first, I guess... Reina: How chivalrous~'' She puts her purse and a few of her rings in the trey, and the guards run the items through the scan'' Guard: The lady is clear, go ahead.'' Reina grabs her stuff and goes into the club ahead.'' You know what to do. Makoto: Yeah, yeah.'' He puts all his metallic objects in the tray, which are all his pendants and his phone.'' Guard: Got quite the collection, huh? Makoto: They're personal items.'' He goes through the checkpoint'' Guard: You're clear, try not to cause any trouble.'' Hands Makoto his pendants and phone.'' Makoto: *No guarantees...*'' He puts Kazasumi's pendant around his neck and puts the others back on their respective places as he enters the club.'' This is going to suck...'' He walks towards the bar and sits down. A bartender comes by and looks at him'' Bartender: What can I get you? Makoto: Jack Daniel's. On the rocks. Bartender: Coming right up.'' The bartender goes to get Makoto his drink as the music thumps throughout the club.'' Makoto: I guess this song fits in with the night club scene...'' His drink arrives as the beat drops and a few of the stage dancers dip down in rhythm to the music. He has his back turned to the stage as he takes a sip of his drink'' *Where did Reina go...?* Kazasumi: *Can I jump in now?* Makoto: *Yeah, sure.*'' Takes another sip of his drink as the music is about to end and Reina hugs Makoto from behind.'' Reina: Hello sweetie~~'' She's a little intoxicated, as her flushed face would indicate. She rests her head on Makoto's shoulder as the music switches.'' Makoto: There you are...'' He calmly takes another sip of his drink before Reina rubs her cheek against his'' Reina: The drinks here are awesome~ Makoto: *She's totally drunk right now...* How many drinks did you have...? Reina: I lost count after a few martinis~'' She keeps rubbing her cheek against his, closing her eyes'' Kazasumi:'' Takes over Makoto's body to deal with the rest of the night'' Alright then, babe~'' He finishes his drink as the music switches back to the song that was playing when he entered the club.'' Perfect timing~ Reina: Let's go dance~!'' She pulls Kazasumi to the dance floor, who willingly follows'' Kazasumi: Let's have some fun, babe. Reina: How many drinks have you had~? You normally don't act like this at all~'' The two start dancing along to the song playing in the club'' Kazasumi: That's for me to know, and you to find out~ Reina: Aw, don't be such a tease~ Tell mee~ Kazasumi: Well... I did have a- Izanagi: *Hate to ruin the moment, but...* Kazasumi: Specters?'' He grabs his pendant as the chain fades away so he can rest his arm'' Reina: Specters...?'' She's still drunk, and has no idea what Makoto is talking about'' Kazasumi: Got any friends here? Reina: Mhm~ They're over there~'' She points to her group of friends from earlier, who are drinking absurd amounts of beer and martinis'' Kazasumi: You stay with them for now. Things are going to get wild, for me at least. Reina: Oh~? Alrighty then~ I'll be waiting~'' She goes over to her friends and has a few drinks with them'' Makoto: *Alright then. She should be safe...* ''Just as he holds up Kazasumi's pendant to his heart, a monstrous roar is heard. However, only Makoto appears to have heard it, as no one else seems to be affected. He walks over to the bar and closes his eyes.'' Makoto: *There it is... Here we go...* ''A blue, ghost-like dog charges at Makoto, who then squeezes the sides of his pendant which opens up the pendant to reveal Kazasumi's icon as Kazasumi's name is suddenly announced. The dog doesn't stop as Makoto's Transitory armor appears, causing him to fade from everyone's view as Kazasumi appears in his physical form and Makoto retakes his body.'' Makoto: Alright then... Kazasumi: Let's rock it! ''The dog howls as Kazasumi holds up his pendant to the central armor plate, causing the object to fade into the armor as his icon appears on it. Kazasumi himself runs into Makoto, causing Makoto's visor to appear as Kazasumi's coat equips itself on him. The cowboy hat appears over the hood as two revolvers appear in Makoto's hands, signifying that Kazasumi is now in control of Makoto's body.'' Kazasumi: I'll be fighting you off tonight!'' Just as the beat drops, he starts firing the guns in rhythm to the music and reloads each one quickly by summoning ammo into the cylinders after opening them up to eject them empty shells. The dog growls in pain, but continues to charge at Makoto.'' Guess we need some heavy fire... Time for Kagutsuchi, Mack! Makoto: I told you not to call me that...'' He takes over the body again to holster the left revolver and to get out Kagutsuchi's pendant. Once he opens the pendant, Kagutsuchi's name is announced as he puts the pendant to the right revolver, merging the item to the gun to create a dark red/silver hand cannon that fires flames. Just as the hand cannon appears, the music switches again.'' Kazasumi: Perfect! Try this on for size, puppy!'' He fires the flame cannon at the Specter, causing it to howl in further pain as it falls to the ground.'' Great work Kagutsuchi! Kagutsuchi: *Just hurry up with this, I wanna go back to sleep...* Kazasumi: You got it!'' He taps the chest plate, causing his pendant to reappear in hand.'' Time for the finisher!'' Before he can do anything, the dog morphs into a human form, but with various canine influences and wearing light, wolf-pelt armor'' Well then... That's new. Wolf Specter: You're the Wild Card... Kazasumi: Actually, that's my handler. I'm the Gunslinger, Kazasumi. Good to meet you.'' He mockingly bows as he holds his gun to the side, the pendant disappearing back into the chest plate'' Wolf Specter: I was told the Wild Card's name was Izanagi's Mask. Kazasumi: My Wild Card has plenty of masks. Wolf Specter: Then I'll corrupt them all. As the Overlord commands!!'' He pounces at Kazasumi, who rolls out of the way and fires a fireball at the Specter'' Foolishness! That won't get you anywhere!'' He pounces once again, just as Kazasumi dodges'' Kazasumi: Okay, I only came for the hot girls, not to deal with this mutt. Makoto: *Uh... Let's introduce him to Izanagi then.*'' He takes control of the body again, holstering the guns while dodging the Specter's pounces, then pulls the cowboy hat off before it transforms into Kazasumi's pendant. He's now left in his Transitory armor while dodging the Specter.'' Kazasumi: *Good call! I'll leave you too that, Izanagi!* Makoto: Wonderful...'' He gets out Izanagi's pendant and opens it, announcing Izanagi as Kagutsuchi's and Kazasumi's pendants close themselves and float back to their places on the belts'' Izanagi: *Let's go this, Makoto.*'' He manifests in his physical form, standing behind Makoto'' Wolf Specter: So this must be Izanagi... Very well... Show me your power!'' He pounces as Makoto dodges once again'' Makoto: Go for it.'' He holds Izanagi's pendant to the chest-plate as Izanagi runs into Makoto and equips him with his coat and icons.'' Izanagi: Now then... Let's count up your sins!'' He removes his hood from the helmet and runs at the Specter'' Wolf Specter: This must be Izanagi's Mask!'' He charges at Izanagi, only for the Summoner to slide underneath him as he pounces, giving Izanagi the chance to kick the monster in the stomach and send him up into the air'' Izanagi: We're not done!'' He jumps up at the Specter and punches him right in the abdomen, sending the monster crashing into the ground'' Makoto: *That looks like it would cost a lot to repair...* Izanagi: We're not in the human realm, remember?'' Landing down with a thud, Izanagi gets back up and unleashes a multi-punch combo on the Specter'' Makoto: *I know, it's just... It's weird fighting in what looks like the normal reality, when we're in a parallel world and my body is still by the bar...* Izanagi: It takes a while to get used to it.'' He continues beating up the Specter with his bare hands before taking out Kazasumi's and Kagutsuchi's pendants after the Specter has been weakened enough'' I'll leave the rest up to you two. Kazasumi: *On it.*'' Makoto takes over and switches back to Kazasumi, reforming the Kagutsuchi hand cannon from earlier before tapping on the chest-plate to regain Kazasumi's pendant'' Well now. '' He merges his pendant to the gun as it starts to charge up energy'' Makoto, you can take over here. Makoto: Perfect.'' He takes over the body once more as the cannon finishes charging.'' Wolf Specter: I-it seems... I've failed my Overlord... Makoto: I suppose you have. Anyway....'' He aims the cannon at the Specter's face'' This clinches it.'' He fires the charged blast into the Specter's face, incinerating it completely as the energy stops charging and smoke wafts off the barrel of the gun.'' Phew.'' He puts Kagutsuchi's pendant away after closing it, then takes Kazasumi's pendant and closes it before the Transitory armor and coat fade away as he returns to where he was standing before attacking the Specter just as the music ends and switches to another song.'' Reina: Makoto, are you still there~?'' Her face is even more red as she's waving her hand in front of Makoto's face'' Makoto: Huh?'' He remembers he's on a date with Reina, and shakes his head to clear his thoughts'' Yeah, I'm fine.'' He looks down at Kazasumi's pendant, and puts it around his neck via the chain necklace'' Reina: Alright then~ Now let's dance. You said we could earlier~ Makoto: *I did...? No, that was Kazasumi...*'' He follows Reina back to the dance floor'' Kazasumi: *I'll take over again. I got you, dude.*'' He takes over Makoto's body and dances with Reina until it's late at night.'' Reina: I really like this side of you, Makoto~ You're so...'' She uses a finger to trace a line down his chest'' Wild~ Kazasumi: I'm even more wild in bed~ Reina: Maybe some other time, buddy~ Take me out a few more times before you can get me to drop my skirt for you~ Kazasumi: Maybe I will take you out a few more times. Club may not always be the best idea, so we can just head out some place nice. Reina: Hm~ I'd like that.'' She looks into Makoto's eyes, and he stares back'' We've got the whole weekend empty, so maybe we can go out a few times. How's that sound~? Kazasumi: Works for me. It's getting late though... Shall we head home? Reina: I think I'll stay at your place tonight. Don't wanna talk to my parents while drunk. Kazasumi: Works for me. We'll have to share the bed though~ Reina: You're a feisty fellow~ I like that... Kazasumi: That's good. Now then.'' He goes to the bar to pay for the few drinks he had throughout the night, then meets up with Reina again'' Let's head home. *All yours again, Mack.* Reina: Alright then~'' She exits the club with Makoto following'' Makoto: *I keep telling you not to call me that...*'' He gets on his bike, puts on his gloves and helmet, sets up his music, and revs up the bike'' Ready? Reina: Mhm~'' She drunkenly puts her helmet on and holds on to Makoto from behind'' Take us away~ Makoto: Right...'' He drives back to his flat and parks his bike out front'' Welcome to my humble abode.'' He leads Reina to his flat, tossing his helmet onto the couch and leaving his leather jacket on the coat-rack by the door'' Reina: It's pretty cozy here, huh?'' She leaves her helmet and purse on the couch, hanging up her sweater on the coat-rack'' Makoto: Yeah. Let's get some sleep, I'm pretty tired from the club.'' He goes to his room and gets ready for bed'' Reina: Coming~'' She follows Makoto, and the two go to sleep soon after. Reina does make a few suggestive noises while getting into bed with Makoto, who is both confused and worried'' Excuse me~ Makoto: You're... excused...?'' The two squirm around in bed before finally falling asleep, Reina cuddling with Makoto while asleep'' June 8th, 2016 ''It was too early on a Saturday, around 11:00 am, when a policeman was called to check out a "disturbance" by a store manager. Apparently someone was blasting loud electronic music on top of the roof of the shop. It was Garin von Brandt, resting on the rooftop with his left hand (which was on fire) held up to his face, and his phone playing the music on full volume. The mild fire was emitting a strange rainbow gas that Garin was breathing in, it appeared to be intoxicating him.'' Policeman: Oi! ''Garin opened his eyes then briefly switched off the music and turned to look off the roof down at the policeman.'' Garin: Can I help you? Policeman: What d'you think you're doing up there?! Garin: What do you think you're doing down there? Policeman: What? Sir, get down from there or I'm coming up! Garin: Really? This I gotta see. A fat cop trying to climb his way up a chippy. Policeman: Come down here or you're under arrest for disturbing the peace! Garin: Add Public Intoxication to that then maybe I'll end up on BBC News. ''He holds his hand up as the intoxicating fumes spreads out'' Policeman: That's enough! I'm coming up! ''He takes out a nightstick and begins to climb up the wall. Garin rolls his eyes then becomes engulfed in flames and disappears, then reappears seconds later in flames on top of the officer's car's hood.'' Garin: Maybe now you'll call backup. ''He begins stomping his leg on the windscreen, shattering it and bending the hood.'' ''The officer looks both shocked and confused, then calls for backup as he jogs towards Garin. Garin jumps off the hood as the officer approaches and holds his arms out. The officer pulls out his handcuffs and quickly locks them around Garin's wrists. To his surprise, the handcuffs heat up and melt. Garin chuckles then headbutts the officer and rolls backwards to the other side of the car.'' Garin: I'll give you time to call for more than another fat*ss and a dude with a Camera recording scheißen for Crimewatch. '' He places his leg on the door of the car as the officer calls for greater backup. As soon as sirens are heard, Garin pushes the car with his leg as fire boosts it, hitting the cop and knocking him to the floor.'' Well that was sorta satisfying. ''Three police cars turn up as the officers get out.'' Garin: Yeah, Kreion, I know. ''His eyes begin to light up with fire.'' Okay, sorry about this officers! ''Suddenly, he exploded into a ball of fire which sucked in the cars then blew up. The fires died down slowly as Garin was standing there. He whistled as the fires slowed.'' Okay that felt good. ''Garin started walking away, but stopped as he saw the store manager calling more police desperately. Garin held out his arm and a fire rocket blasted out at the shop and blew it up. He smiled then continued walking. Then, a different siren was heard. Several armored trucks turned up and a dozen policemen showed up in armour. They had guns this time.'' Garin: Ah, I was wondering when Armed Forces was going to show themselves. Now the real fun can start. ''He grins as he sets himself on fire, but the fire then flies off of him and evaporates in the air'' No, no, no, no, no! Sh*t!! Not now Kreion!! Fffff- ahh! ''His skin begins to darken, but he quickly flashes with smoke and is covered in his Faceless armour.'' Sorry I couldn't stay around for the party, rain check though? ''As they start firing, he disappears in a cloud of smoke behind one of their vehicles. He starts to run away'' Crap! *They're shooting at me Kreion! Where the f*ck did you go?!* ''He screams as a bullet comes racing past his head. He then dissipates into smoke particles and teleports onto a building. He repeats this to other buildings until the police lose him. He then enters Pyralis form again.'' F*ck you Kreion. F*ck you. ''After the cops lose trace of him fully, he teleports back into his flat room to hide out. He switches back to Faceless then rests until night.'' June 14th, at 2:00pm Man: And now we introduce Naethan Singh! ''The audience in the large stadium begins applauding as Naethan walks out onto the stage waving at everyone, wearing a formal suit and puts one hand in his pocket, and stops waving, standing by the principal. '' Principal: He is the one that you should all look up to.. His intelligence and mastery over his majors are very commendable and he is just one of many students that impressed us at this university. Now he will say a few words of encouragement for the rest of our graduating class. ''As Naethan steps up to the podium, he reads from a script, a speech he wrote out to his fellow graduating class. After this speech, there is an applaud and he steps off, waving and going backstage. He sighs as he hears the Principal begin to speak again and calls up the next student, who walks right past Naethan. '' Naethan: Good luck out there! ''He shakes hands with the girl walking out'' Girl: Thank you, and you did a great job as well, Naethan. ''She shakes his hand and nods '' Naethan: Thank you. ''He nods back and continues walking, unbuttoning his suit jacket and then passing his hand through his hair, making it look a little messy again. After he does this he turns towards the exit to head home. *Finally this ceremony is over for me, least I don't have to walk with everyone else! I can have some fun finally!!* ''Before he can reach the exit some teachers call him over and he stops in his tracks. He has an annoyed look on his face and rolls his eyes before turning around with a smile on his face, jogging a bit over to his teacher while laughing, as one of them just made a joke. He has a conversation with them and when he is finished, shakes all their hands and waves before turning around and exiting. He stretches and looks up at the sky smiling. '' Naethan: Whew! Now what do to do to celebrate... '''''He walks down the stairs and heads out to the back parking lot. He strolls to his car, rummaging through his pocket to finally get his keys, and presses the button to unlock the car door. He gets in, '' fixing himself in his seat, starts the car and heads out of the parking lot and into the road. He drives normally, but a bit speedy and heads to his flat. '' As he parks his car he heads inside and takes off his clothes, putting on shorts. As he grabs a snack and some soda, he goes to a random wall in his house. Before he can get completely to the wall, he closes his eyes and concentrates, lowering his density completely to the point where he is intangible for a second. He walks through the wall, his body becoming tangible again. He is now at a door and opens it heading down the stairs. '' ''As he enters a dark room, his presence lights it up, showing a huge room, with a big computer monitor on the left and a living room space on the right. He walks to the right and puts his soda and snacks down, then heads over to the monitor, takes a white PlayStation 4 controller. He heads over to his couch, and lays on it, opening the bag and turning on the system. '' Naethan: Hm, what to plaaayyyyy, what toooooo plaaayyy. ''He scrolls through the PS4 menu and finally decides on a game, booting it up and eating some of his snacks. He looks up and right towards his mini training area and shrugs. He starts up his video games and continues to play getting very focused into the game. '' ''Naethan plays video games for hours until it is finally nighttime. Suddenly one of Naethan's radios that he has on the table next to him desk begins to receive police codes and signals. He hears some cops yelling and his attention gets off the video game and to the police reports and codes. He gets up holding the radio to his ear, finally hearing an address. He smirks as he shape shifts into his Enigma costume. The mask forms over his face and he puts the radio down and starts to walk towards the exit, his left eye glowing blue, then back to normal. June 4th 3:00am BBC News reporter: Sightings of an unidentified being running and flying across Cornwall, this being has proved time and time again that humans are a complete biological mystery, back to you Insert reporter-y name here. Somewhere in a Shipping Container apartment in an abandoned scrapyard, Maine was watching that same news report on a couch, he looked more tired. Joseph: Pfffft! ''Yeah you forgot I was saving people! 'He sipped some soda from a can until Jess sat beside him with pop corn' Jess: 'She stuffed her face with pop corn 'Calm down, it's not like you're the only super hero who ever took shit from the news, remember that guy from New York, papers talked shit, he's still a hero. 'Gives him some pop corn which he takes and eats' Joseph: I just don't like being called an Iron Man rip off, I mean look at me, do I look like a piece Stark armor?! Jess: Just ignore it besides, I can hear a bunch of guys trying to mug a store a nearby, just go catch ‘em. 'Joseph grumbles and armors up, he runs out of the apartment, and he found the store and decided to get in and stood there for a while, he noticed one has two guns and he's sticking him up. two guys, they looked like twins one twin has his hands covered in fire, the other had electricity covering his hands, and the last one he presumes is their boss has some kind of harness on him, a suit almost, all of them were wearing balaclavas that doesn't cover the nose or eyes.' Jospeh: Uh, hello? *Okay two mutants, gunner and a guy in a suit, this is gonna be good!* Gunner: What?! Joseph: Yeah, hi I'm from America, a tourist you see, and I'm looking for directions 'He forms his organic arm cannon and shoots the gunner in the head knocking him unconscious 'Where's the police station? Guy in mechanical harness: For fuck's sake! Edwin 'Electrical mutant comes closer 'Edmund 'Fiery mutant. comes closer 'Distract him so I can reach the hideout. Edwin: Certainly Zero. Edmund: We wouldn't have it any other way. Joseph: *This'll hurt.* 'Next thing you that happened, the entire front of the shop exploded with fire and electricity, Joseph was knocked into a car, Zero was picking up the gunner over his shoulder, approcahing a van and driving, he shot the van with a glowing bone and it drove away. The two mutants came out of the store, both cracking their knuckles and necks in unison, Joseph got up groaning.' Edmund: What's wrong ''yank?! Edwin: Where's all that big talk? Both Edwin and Edmund then charged at him, Edwin charged his fist with electricity and punched him, but he blocked with his left hand creating a shield, but when Edmund tried taking his vulnerable side he shot him, dazing him a bit, he then pushed Edwin back, both composed themselves and they were panting a bit. Jospeh: *Okay, Edwin is electrical, I can absorb some of his attacks, his brother no, they look tired, their powers must be connected to their stamina, I could drain Edwin's electricity, letting me fight Edmund alone.* He rushed at Edwin turning his arm cannon into an armored looking fist instead, he punched him to the ground dazing, he then turns it normal, well his normal arm when fighting anyway, and drains his electricity, he was squirming a lot, but he passed out. Edmund: ED!!! Edwin: Puts Edwin on the ground and makes his arm cannon, but it has four prong like attachments now and it's coursing with electricity Alright pop spice, ''your turn. ''Edmund puts fire on his entire body on fire, he punches Joseph, Joseph is gonna savor this awesome battle, he jumps back and shoots him, stunning him, but he fires a large stream of fire, he takes it as his armor becomes blacker and scaly looking, he walks, through resisting its force, he reached him and electrocuted him until he passed out. Joseph: *Time to find this Zero.* Joseph was running up buildings, scouting roads to find the exact van with a glowing bone, he found it cruising to a road that leads to a ware house, he flies off the building creating organic jet boosters and flew, he then stopped flying and landed on the hood of the van as it reached the warehouse, flipping it over in the process, he looked over seeing if he was conspicuous, but he saw the van, well upside down, that its underside blew open from the inside, revealing his suit, it was steaming from how cold it was. Zero: You little shit! You take out my men, wreck my van and knock out my gunner, this is the last time I'll let some asshole like you make a fool of me! He shot a blue lazer at Joseph, he sidestepped to avoid, and he saw the metal column behind him and it froze solid, he then curled up into a ball and then rolled towards him at high speeds, Zero rolled away, and Joseph stopped roling, he then turned his arm into a blade, while Zero created an ice blade similar, they both charged at each other then slash. Joseph: You know, I won. He said as the freezing wound he has healed up, Zero noticed hi and fainted from it ''*Well, that was boring, time to watch a movie.* ''He walked out of the warehouse and flew back to the shipping container apartment. June 18th, Unknown A laboratory filled with so many neon vivid colors that it is toxic, bright tube lights in which there is not one unlit corner, experimented bodies of the same naked woman in tubes of an unnamed liquid, stuck in time. It was a clean, spotless lab, drowned in a multitude of colors. Scientist: Are you sure Ms. Bonnet? Adria: Haven't we discussed this before Louis? The same woman in the tubes is now attached to a trap-like machine. She didn't show a single sign of discomfort and appeared to be confident of what she is doing. Louis: You are taking this to the extremes Ms. Bonnet, I won't be part of this! The scientist gave a nervous glance to the armed men behind him. Adria: Boys. Shaken, not stirred. one of the armed soldiers pointed his gun at Louis. Adria: You don't have much of a choice now do you? Louis pulled a small lever on the control panel and braced his finger on a button. Louis: Ms. Bonnet, I warn you one last time! Adria: YOU HAVE A FAMILY, YOU MORON! The scientist put on his googles and pressed the button, hesitantly. Silence filled the laboratory before Adria's contraption exploded in a blinding light... June 20th, 10AM Makoto is currently in his Math class, taking notes while listening to the professor go on with the lecture/presentation. Professor: Alright students, the probability of this event can be calculate with this formula. She writes the formula on the board for the students to write down in their notes The day moves by quickly for Makoto, all his classes pass by at a tolerable pace for him. It is now Makoto’s lunch break, and he’s sitting by himself at a table in the corner. He had prepared his lunch the previous night before, and brought it out to reveal a traditional Japanese Bento. The meal include rice, some vegetables, tempura shrimp, and all that. Getting out a set of chopsticks, he silently prayed for his meal and took a bite. Makoto: Not bad… Just as he takes a bite, a strange aura pulsated throughout the world, enough to cause visible damage; such as tables shaking, audible rumbling, and dust wafting off various surfaces in the cafeteria Huh…? PA System: Attention students. Due to an earthquake nearby the campus, we will be ending classes after the lunch period in order to have a certified team inspect the campus to make sure no serious damage was sustained. Everyone please finish your meals quickly. That is all. Makoto: Alright then… He finishes his meal quickly, and rushes off to leave school campus quickly. This is a decent excuse to get home early. Right as he gets on his motorcycle, another pulsation occurs, this time without an aura. Instead, a ghastly roar is heard as rumbling starts to get more apparent This… This doesn’t seem right… Izanagi: *You’re correct. The first pulse was not linked to that incoming Specter.* Makoto: Then let’s get going. He swiftly takes out and opens Izanagi’s pendant, which summons his Transitory armor and Izanagi himself. A humanoid bat flies overhead just as Makoto equips Izanagi’s coat to his armor, removing the hood to reveal the icon over his mask. At this moment, Izanagi is now in control of the body. Bat Specter: So you’re Izanagi’s Mask? It lands right in front of Izanagi as he gets into a fighting stance Izanagi: Indeed I am. Though I am but one of many. Bat Specter: The Overlord need confirmation… Now show me your power! It lunges at Izanagi at blinding speeds, enough to catch him off-guard and taking both to the ground. Izanagi: Very well… Come and get it! He kicks the Specter up into the air, kick-flips up to his feet, then jumps up and meets the Specter’s abdomen with a hard-hitting punch; this sends the Specter flying towards the building. Now then. Let’s count up your sins! He is about to run at the Specter, but he is suddenly overtaken by a wave of visions occurring in his head. Clutching his head in pain and groaning in agony, Makoto sees several things. (The following section will now be an RP of the vision) Makoto’s Vision, Unknown Date Buildings are in ruin, everything is burning to the ground. Specters are fleeing from one being, a being clothed in black and wearing a silver overcoat. It wears an all-black mask, save for a design in silver that resembles a more aggressive version of Izanagi’s icon and includes blood spatter on the mask itself in a way where one cannot discern whether or not the spatter is part of the design or not. Makoto: *What… what is this…?* He can see and comment on everything happening, but cannot interact with anything or anyone The figure continues walking forward, holding its right hand out to the Specters. A large group of what appeared to be Knight Specters were suddenly slowing down before they began to start moving backwards against what remained of their wills. All of a sudden, the figure’s silver cloak changed to a green cloak as if it were Fujin’s, only shredded apart with various amounts of battle-damage and what seemed to be Specter-like claw marks. Mysterious Figure: Join with my power, Specter scum. It’s time you accept the burden of your sins. The Specters being pulled back began to move backwards at a faster rate, until a violet vortex appeared and consumed them; closing promptly Ah, satisfactory. He scoffs as he opens the vortex and consumes the other Specters Now, I’m satisfied. Ever so slightly satisfied, but satisfied nonetheless. Makoto: What is he…? Or she…? Izanagi: *Judging from that body-type, there’s very little doubt in our minds that this figure is male. And with the way he looks… He seems to resemble a much more ruthless version of you, Makoto.* Makoto: But… How...? Izanagi: *Perhaps this is your future. I pray this is a false future. But now isn’t the time! This vision is affect your physical body, and we’re suffering right now. Snap out of it! We need to focus on the threat at hand!!* Makoto: I can’t snap out of this!! The figure looks at Makoto, who has become physical in this realm in his Transitory armor. Figure: Ah, my former self. How weak. Does anyone know how it feels when you look back on your past self and see all the terrible choices you made? Well… That’s exactly how I feel now. Your presence disgusts me. Be gone from this world! With a swipe of his hand, Makoto’s vision of the future dissipates and he returns to the current reality June 20th, 12:45PM The Bat Specter had flown back at Makoto, who switched over from Izanagi to Ieyasu to counter the monster. With a katana in both hands, Ieyasu countered the Bat Specter’s claws and kicked it away. Ieyasu: *Makoto, get a grip! Now is not the time for visions of the future!* As the Specter gets up and flies at him, Ieyasu starts walking towards it, gradually beginning to run at the monster Bat Specter: You better not be holding back! Release your full power upon me! The bat claws at Ieyasu once again, but he counter with a single sword slash that makes it back away Release your full power on me already! Ieyasu: I don’t think you would want that… Now, Kagutsuchi. Switch in! Makoto takes over again, swapping out Ieyasu with Kagutsuchi. The Transitory armor changes to match Kagutsuchi’s design with the armor plating gaining a red bordering as Kagutsuchi’s coat and Icon appear in their respective places Kagutsuchi: Very well! Burn in hell, damn monster! He summons his personal, single-edged sword to his hand, charging at the monster with a burning slash that cuts through it like a hot knife through butter; no pun intended. Summoning a flame in his hand, he jumps up and throws the fireball at the bat, who used its wings to shield itself. Burn, damn you! Bat Specter: Is this your true power? Because this is weak! *Perhaps if I taunt him, he’ll be forced to use more power…* Kagutsuchi: Even I know to not do that! If I were, everything would burn… He stabs his sword into the Specter’s wing, causing a shriek of absolute agony to ring out from it Shut up, will you?! You’re so annoying!! He pushes the blade further into the monster while heating the blade up, causing it to shriek louder Fine, I’ll just end you! He summons his pendant by tapping on the central armor plate, then holds it up to the sword. By doing so, he has to pull out the blade so it can transform into a large claymore sword with a burning blade Makoto: *I’ll take it from here.* He retakes control of the body and holds the blade up to the monster’s neck Kagutsuchi: *Very well… Don’t leave him alive.* Makoto: Count on it. Now then, any last words? Bat Specter: Is this the fullest extent of your power? Makoto: No. Not at all. If I did use that… Nothing would end well. I’m not strong enough, not just yet. Bat Specter: Fool… Makoto: This clinches it. With one heavy heave of the sword, Makoto swiftly decapitates the monster before returning to his normal body. Looking at his body as it looks Izanagi’s pendant in hand while leaning against his bike, he feels a strange sensation Damn… I’m getting tired already… Reuniting with his physical body, he snaps out of his trance-like state, puts away Izanagi’s pendant, then picks up his helmet I might not have enough stamina to make it back… That was exhausting… A boy walks up to Makoto, as if he wants to beat him up. Boy: Exhausted, huh? Makoto: Shit… Boy: Damn right. He starts beating on Makoto, like someone releasing stress by beating something up You’re a great punching bag! Makoto: Huh… He has no reactions to being beat on, and remains completely silent throughout *I… I can’t feel any more pain… why?* Izanagi: *It seems as though your pain tolerance is too high to register anything anymore.* Makoto: Oh wonderful, I can’t feel pain anymore… Boy: Is that right? Good for me. Hey guys, come over here! Let’s beat up this kid!! A group of people walk over to Makoto and start beating him up too Makoto: *Have I become a human punching bag…?* Kazasumi: *You’re pathetic… I’m taking over.* Kazasumi opens up his own pendant while it’s on the belt, summons one of his revolvers, then fires it into the air to scare the bullies off and get them to back up slightly Alright, assholes. Back off and no one gets shot. Female Bully: You’re bluffing. She gets out a cigarette and starts smoking Kazasumi: Don’t say I didn’t warn you… He aims his gun at the female bully’s leg and puts his finger on the trigger, but suddenly collapses as the pendant shuts itself and the gun fades away as Makoto yells in pure agony Bully 3: What the hell…? Makoto continues yelling as a Spectral version of Izanagi appears behind him, screaming out in agony as well. This Specter, however, appears even more monstrous than any of the other Specters previously seen, and almost appears as a berserk humanoid beast in a tattered silver cloak with most of Izanagi’s signature appearance traits. Bully 4: Holy sh- Everyone run!!! They all start to run away as other people look at Makoto, unable to see the Specter behind him. Reina sees Makoto, and rushes over to help Reina: Makoto, are you okay?! Unable to respond, Makoto collapses on the ground. For one split second, Reina sees the Specter fade into Makoto’s shadow with a malicious growl of anger’ Wha… Oh Makoto… With haste, she takes out her phone, dials the emergency number, and reports what happened Yes, my friend has collapsed from pain. I saw a group of people beating him up earlier, and I think he’s passed out from the pain. Please send an ambulance! A few minutes later, an ambulance arrives to pick up Makoto as Reina follows them with Makoto’s bike, since she was taught how to use his bike a few days ago. Later that night... Grease pops from the pan and Naethan lightly jogs back to the kitchen, licking his finger and grabs the pan with his other hand, tilting it all around, moving the butter around so the popping will stop in the pan. '' Naethan: Oh gosh... I haven't made this meal in forever! I can't mess this up. ''He puts down the pan and wipes his finger on his apron and adds a few spices to the pan, cuts some fresh onions in the other pan. He leaves the knife next to the pan and walks away from the kitchen, looking out his living room window, seeing the view of the night sky of London. He holds his stomach as it growls again and he groans in frustration. He takes off his apron looking at the food, turning off the stove and everything. '' Woman on TV: I've just had a hard time with the students.. They've always been so disobedient and I'm not surprised that they were caught doing this! Naethan: ''He looks at the TV and snickers ''Yea, sure you weren't. You were just too scared of them probably. ''He laughs to himself as he puts on black shorts, blue and black shoes without socks, and a light blue T-shirt that has medium length sleeves (up to his elbow). He walks out the house with his hair still a bit messy as he forgot to comb and brush it. He heads down the stairs and walks out of the building and down the sidewalk, looking for a place to eat at. He looks at his watch as it reads 10:00pm and he sighs lightly, looking around more worryingly. He finally finds a place and it is an Arabian restaurant. He heads in and greets the owners back as they greet him. He looks up at the menu and rubs his chin trying to decide what will satisfy his hunger. He rubs his stomach again and as he does this, he hears a man screaming. He is instantly alerted, running out of the shop and looking around, trying to pinpoint the screaming. Suddenly a speeding motorcycle races past Naethan and he sees a man holding on to the cycle, being dragged. '' Naethan: F*cking hell.. ''He breaks out into a sprint after the motorcycle as it turns a corner, and continues sprinting after the motorcycle, his speed increasing significantly, He catches up to the cycle , the driver looking back and trying to speed up but Naethan keeps his steady speed, suddenly catching the man being dragged as he finally falls off. After Naethan catches him, he rolls on the ground a few times, letting the man go, steadily onto the concrete road. Naethan catches his balance again and speeds after the motorcycle. '' Motorcycle rider: THE HELL ARE YOU? IS EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE A FREAK? ''He tries to swerve and trick Naethan but he keeps following him at a great speed. '' Naethan: *I don't wanna kill him, but...* ''Suddenly Naethan notices a person, seemingly drunk walk out accidentally onto the street in front of the bike. ''*Sh*t!* ''He concentrates power into his legs jumping at the sidewalk. He lands and in a quick succession, turns to the person and jumps again, grabbing them out of the way, right before the motorcycle hits them, and stopping again on the other side of the street. He lets go of the person and turns to the speeding motorcycle. He breaths out heavily, pointing his hand at the road, using telekinesis to make the road in front of the biker elevate up, blocking the path. '' Motorcycle Rider: Noo!!! ''He drives up the elevated road, falling off and onto the ground. The bike lands next to him and catches flames. He gets up in a bit of pain and slams his fists together in anger. '' Naethan: *Good! It didn't kill him!* ''He dashes extremely fast at the guy but suddenly gets tackled and grabbed by a man with wings and pushed hard down the street at a very accelerated speed. He slams his back onto a building and lands on the ground, instantly getting up, barely feeling what he slammed into. The winged man stands next to the the biker as he injects himself with something. ''Whoa, drugs dude? ''He runs back at them and jumps into the air, about to land down a punch on them but the biker uses a sonic scream, slowing him down, allowing the winged man to land a punch straight into his stomach. Naethan gets hit back and rolls on the ground a few times before recovering. '' Biker: It's 2 against 1... Just let us go!! ''He grips the objects in his hands tighter. '' Naethan: Hmm... ''He gets up as his eyes become light blue, charging with cosmic energy and shoots heat beams out at them, hitting the biker straight on, into the road wall behind him, severely burning him. '' Winged-Man: Tch, you... ''He flies into the air, swiftly dodging the heat beams landing behind Naethan and engaged into hand-to-hand combat with him. Naethan blocks a few punches, not feeling the punches, and shape-shifts his arm into a monster-like arm, with spikes coming out. It also turns a bit of a greenish color, and his fist size increases, and Naethan parries a kick out of the way, flipping the winged man. As he tries to escape, he grabs one of his wings and swings him around with great speed and throws him into the air. As he's still holding onto his wing, he uses his elasticity to stretch out, the pulls him back down at a great speed. He prepares his transformed fist to punch him, but a sonic scream hits Naethan and disorients him, pushing him back. The winged man escapes Naethan's grip and tries to flap his wings, using air to send Naethan away. '' Biker: Hurry and get him! Winged-Man: I'm trying!! ''Naethan looks up at them and returns his arm to it's original form and launches himself at the winged-man, sending a kick at his legs, but he jumps over it into the sky. He tries to fly high to escape, but Naethan super-jumps into the air tackling him, then gets onto his back, as he's flying. Naethan: Look! I'm sorry for this! He grabs onto each wing as he tries to shake him off. He uses his heat beam to slice through the base of where the wings come out, revealing the they are natural and blood spews out. ''*Ohhh crap this must HURT* ''As they start to fall through the air at great speeds, Naethan slices off the other wing. And jumps off his back, falling faster than the man. Naethan lands on his feet, cracking the ground a bit and catches the man, who is now unconscious. ''No hard feelings, right??? Biker: You killed him!!! Naethan: No, he's just unconscious. Look I know you're scared, so please just give u- ''Suddenly a scream is sent at Naethan once more, but this time increased power and range. He drops the winged man and runs at the sonic scream, shapeshifting inside of ears, not hearing anything and increasing his density. Now he doesn't hear the scream and his still walking towards the biker. As it gets harder to walk, he pushes through, and holds out his hand, grabbing the biker by his neck and gripping it tight. ''Now would you stop?? Biker: ''Nods and tries to get his Naethan's grip off of him, starting to quiver in complete fear. '' Naethan: Good boy. ''He lets the man go onto the ground. '' Biker: I j-just needed stuff so I could try to get back to my time... Naethan: What? ''He turns to look at the man again, then suddenly a pulse travels through the city once again, with an aura and then high above them, a building materializes out of nowhere and begins to fall. Debris begins to hit the buildings around them and they look up seeing the falling building. ''What the- ''He holds his hands up instantly, using telekinesis to stop all the debris and the building itself from crashing. As he hears the screams of people he nods to the biker to get his friend and go. '' ''After he sends out a telepathic signal and confirms that there are no more people in the area, he looks past all the debris and sees a final escape route in front of him, feeling strain, letting go of the building, and launching his body through the opening of debris at very high speeds, escaping in the nick of time. '' Naethan: ''Breathing heavily in fear and confusion ''W-Wha, the f*ck was that... Did someone try to save them by sending a building??? N-No... That wouldn't make sense. Agh... ''As police and news crews arrive, Naethan super jumps out of the area, and runs along rooftops to try and go back home. '' Later That Night ''At around 2:00 am Garin awoke from a nightmare. He's in his Faceless form, and checks himself in the mirror. He looks at the time then gets out of bed. He concentrates and can't feel Kreion's presence, assuming another Pyralis has him. He takes a gaze out the window and sees the Big Ben in the distance, the London Eye placed besides it. He breathes in a huge amount of fresh air and breathes out a puff of smoke that drifts away towards the chilling crystal moon. Garin: Come on Garin. We can do this... A police siren is heard in the distance, equipped with that sexy Doppler effect. There Garin, the justice system needs your Typhokinetic assistance! Move your ash! A ring of smoke flashes over Garin, as his Faceless armour appears on him. Then suddenly he vanishes in a puff of smoke and appears at the road below his flat. He starts to run along the road following the siren. When it's gets too far, he turns into a cloud of smoke and follows it faster. Eventually he teleports until he can see the police car and the black car it's chasing. The black car is a lot faster and loses the police. Garin keeps teleporting until he's alone with the black car in sight. He teleports his way across an alley and catches the car on its way around a building. He blasts a smoke punch at the car sending it flying into an alleyway. He walks down towards the car as two people with knifes get out. Thief: Stay away. Let us go, we don't want any trouble. Garin: Well you should've thought of that before you stole...He leans to the side to see the damaged car and notices some golden things that expensive jewelry. Get on your knees, the police will be here soon. I think I can hear them now. Wee woo, that siren noise. Makes you criminals panic. Thief: We didn't want to do this. He runs at Garin and swings the blade at him, Garin teleports back then dives at him. He begins punching him on the floor as the other thief drags him off and throws him against the wall. Garin holds his hand out as smoke surrounds the black car, it lifts up and comes flying at the thief who cowers in fear. Garin stops the car before it hits him, then laughs; he then kicks the man in the stomach and smashes his head into his knee. He then spinning heel kicks him to the floor, knocking him out as the other thief gets back up and stabs the knife into the hole in Garin's mask. A burst of smoke and fire comes out with a muffled screech that burns his hand and causes him to drop the heated knife. Garin's face exploded like a volcano on his hand. The man faints in shock and pain to the floor. As the police arrive, Garin flees in a puff of smoke... Garin heads back home and removes his armour. He lays back in bed and continues to sleep. In Garin's dream, he sees himself holding a photograph of his family. The photograph burns up in his hand, as he looks up and sees a bright red flame hovering in front of him. It heats up as he looks around to see everything on fire, and constant screaming piercing his ears. The crackling of the flames resembles the laugh of a deranged man, and as the flames become more intense, the more uncomfortable he feels. Suddenly the flame manifests itself into Garin himself, in Pyralis form. He smiles at the actual Garin then looks up and bursts into flames, as Garin feels the actual heat of being burnt alive. Suddenly the whole world around him blackens and burns away as he awakes in his bed in Pyralis form sweating heavily. He sits up and looks into the mirror and sees himself, except his eyes are bursting with fire that resembles the dream Garin. He wipes his eyes and sees himself in Faceless form again. He looks down and places his hands on his head. Garin: *It's just a dream. Kreion can't take over me in my sleep... Just go back to bed Garin...* He lies back down and sleeps, worryingly, but this time without the dream. At That same Night It was 3:00 AM and was watching Batman V Superman with some nachos, complet with, and he was just finishing the Knightmare scene of Batman and turned it off. Joseph: *Pffft, Superman as a leader, makes sense why it looked like hell...* He then felt Jesse snuggle up to him and rested her head on his chest. Joseph: Don't get any ideas of running as any leader. Jesse: She giggles and takes a nacho and dips and eats ''Hey you may think I can get crazy from some tragedy, but I'm not some Mary-Sue like him, you gotta know me better than that... Joseph: Please, you're about as threatening as a box of puppies and kittens. Jesse: Careful~ I might throw you into orbit. ''Joseph scoffed at that and proceeded to sleep. Of course like most people he began dreaming, he saw things, armies, people screaming for mercy, but what he saw most of all which scared him his death, a gravestone and Jesse leading those armies, burning everything, but he saw tears in her eyes as she did. He woke up panting which woke up Jesse too and he was bracing his head shouting. Jesse: J-Jospeh?! She held onto his arms which were holding his head, surprisingly he was able to push her off and he ran outside. Joseph: She who shattered time itself must pay the ultimate fine, she must give her life or the hardest task, TO FIX ALL OF TIME!!! '''His voice was distorted and deep, sounding scary as he armored up and grew bigger and charged out of the area, the news was loving it, “Kaiju in England!"' At 3:30am in Naethan's flat 'Naethan is fast asleep in his bed and turns over, snoring a bit loudly. As the night went on, the flat started to rumble, more and more. This eventually awoke Naethan and he glanced around for a bit. He got up and grabbed his glass of water to drink, then looked out his window. He didn't see anything for a few moments then saw a gigantic figure destroying the parts of the city.' Naethan: So early! 'He backs up then shapeshifts his pajamas into his hero clothing, then phases through the wall flying to the scene. Naethan flies very high up and when he arrives, dives at the kaiju looking monster, shooting heat beams out of his eyes and slamming down into the monster.' 'The creature roared and grabbed him throwing him to the ground, it then made some kind of blue plasma like energy fire from his mouth, looking alot like fire, but if you saw through Joseph's eyes it has a reason.' Joseph: *NIPPY STOP! CALM DOWN, DON'T HURT ANYBODY!* 'His giant monster form proceeded to bite onto Naethan breathing out the energy as he's doing so.' 'Naethan got blasted with energy onto a building, then his body fell limp to the ground. Before it hit the ground, his body stopped and levitated, and Naethan stood upright and ready. He flew at the feet of the monster ramming into its left leg, making the monster drop on one knee. As Naethan flew past he came back from behind grabbing the organic armor, and lifting the entire monster with brute strength.' Naethan: AGHHH 'The monster was roaring as it was flipped over, it noticed that Naethan was near its tail, it made a sound that was akinto an evil chuckled and whipped Naethan with his tail, knocking him away into a car.' Joseph: *Okay big guy, please, apologize to him, he can lift, he looks more badass, he shoots lazers* 'The parasite ignored Jospeh's suggestion and fully got up facing where Naethan was, emitting a loud roar of challenge at his direction, any normal human would've been pushed down by it.' Naethan: Crap! This thing is super annoying! 'He uses telekinesis to lift plenty of cars, and sends them at the monster, all exploding. That's when Naethan bolts at the monster by foot and jumps up at it, sending a rising kick at it, then spins and does a backside kick, making the monster stumble backwards. Naethan lands on the ground and dashes at the monster again for another attack while using telekinesis to lift up a telephone pole.' 'Due to the explosion the monster had a strange vertical line in it's entire middle, it was then wiending and it was roaring, the roar being twice as loud this time, as Joseph in organic armor was slightly revealed in between.' Joseph: AGHHHHHHH!!!! *Nippy stop...You are?...Accidentally?... Shot...Once it's done I need you to keep me awake as much as possible so I can explain.* 'The monster soon became two, as one was running and wreaking havoc and the other lunged at Naethan. Joseph was on the ground barely conscious.' Naethan: There was someone inside?? Hm.. 'He jumps into the air and backside kicks the monster in the face, making it stumble back and catch its footing. Naethan then holds out his right hand, charging a heat beam and shooting it at the other monster. The monster feels the concussive force of the beam and turns around with smoke coming off its armor. 'Let's do this... 'The monster next to him swipes at him in the air, and Naethan moves out of the way and jumps off its arm. The other monster charges at Naethan, so when he lands on the ground he flies at the monster and charges back at it, clashing, creating a shock-wave and holding it from going any further. His body was completely horizontal, holding the monster and the other one came back to get Naethan, so he let go and turned around striking the other monster with a few strikes, then a kick back. He turned back around and shot heat beams from his eyes at the monster again, pushing it back. As the other monster came back, Naethan, without looking shapeshifted his arm into giant octopus arms and wrapped around the monster, subduing it for a limited time. ''' Naethan: Gah, I need help! His heat beams stopped and he managed to spin in a circle once, flinging the monster at the other. Naethan then pulled out his phone and frequently texted his friend Garin for help. He sent about 42 text messages. Garin was lying asleep for the first 30 messages before being awoken by a fire engine zooming past his house. He looked at the flashing lights against the curtains then heard his phone buzz again. He picked it up off his bedside table and scrolled through some of his messages. Garin: *I don't have times for jokes like these at this early in the morning. Grow up, Nate.* He hears a couple police cars darting past. *What the hell is this noise?* He gets up to check outside and as soon as he opens the blinds he sees two monsters in the distance. *What the hell?! You weren't kidding Naethan... fine lets see what I can do about this. Kreion you there? No? Fine, I guess there's a Ukrainian Pyralis who needs it more than me. Time to do this Faceless. Hopefully Naethan still recognizes me.* He summons his armour from his cupboard and teleports down to the street and begins to teleport around the roads towards the monstrous mayhem. He arrives seeing the two monsters, and quickly teleports out the way as a bus comes ricocheted from Naethan at him. Hey Nate! It's me, Garin. Yeah I'm a little less hot right now, I told you sometimes the flame goes. Anyway, what the toss is going on here?! Naethan: Yo! Gar! That dude over there- points to Joseph's unconscious body ''released these monsters and I'm trying to stop them but I can't handle two at the same time! ''He lands next to Garin on the floor and uses telekinesis to wrap concrete and asphalt around one monster and pull it violently in their direction. Naethan runs at it, shooting violent heat beams from his hands at the monster, destroying the concrete and greatly burning the monster, and pushing it back with great speed into a building. '' ''The second monster arrives both arms, legs, and tail, turned into tentacles, it even grew nine more tentacles, seven on its back and two near its face like whiskers, it had segmented armored plates and slithered/crawled its way to Naethan knocking him away with great force. The one that was blasted came out, burned, it suddenly grew armored plates, segmented as well, but it had blades, near its elbows, three long ones on its forearms, ones that ru. along its spine and to its tail, the tip of the tail being bladed, ones at the shoulders, near the face, and the claws it had certainly did grow sharper. Both emitted sounds akin to chuckling. Quick Edit (For PC)